


The joyous day

by capeofstorm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took them a while to find one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The joyous day

Many people were surprised when Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley split up three years after she graduated from Hogwarts. Even more people were surprised when Harry started dating an old falme of his, Cho Chang.

His friends weren’t too happy about that situation. Hermione and Cho weren’t on the best terms ever since that Marietta incident. Cho couldn’t forgive Hermione for coming up with such a jinx and Hermione couldn’t understand why Cho blamed her for Marietta’s decision.

Ron didn’t really understand why Harry broke up with his sister in the first place. But once he got over that fact, he was quite happy to hear that Harry was happy. That was it for him, no further proofs of why Cho was good for Harry were needed.  
In the end, only those two opinions mattered to Harry. He knew Hermione and Cho would never be the best of friends but as long as they remained civil for his sake, he was fine with it.

To be honest, Harry would have never thought that he’d get back with Cho. They met by chance in the Leakey a few months after Harry and Ginny broke up. They decided to catch up over a cuppa and somehow that turned to catching up over dinner every week. It was during those dinners that Harry remembered why he fancied Cho. She was easy to talk to, she shared his interests and more over she liked him. That’s why he finally plucked up his courage and asked her to date him.

They have been dating for about a year when Harry realised something. He really wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Of course, that realisation sent him into panic mode. He Apparated to Ron and Hermione’s and crashed their dinner. He must have looked a sight since both of them immediately reached for their wands, their postures alert and ready to defend Harry.

When he calmed down thanks to Ogden’s finest, he explained the situation to him. Ron clapped him on his shoulder and exclaimed that it was finally time Harry and Cho tied the knot. Hermione wasn’t too happy with the news, but once Ron gave her a look she told Harry she would support him, of course she would. And if he thought that Cho was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life wit then she obviously would help him find the right ring.

And help Hermione did. Even though she wasn’t exactly fond of Cho, she somehow managed to find the perfect ring. During one of his dates with Cho, Harry dropped down to his knee and took out the little red box, offering it to Cho.

“Will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

Cho, of course, accepted. She had one condition, though – a long engagement. She loved Harry and wanted to spend her life with him but she didn’t want to rush to get married.

Over the next two years they planned a small wedding with only their closest friends. The Weasleys stood in as Harry’s family, of course. The ceremony took place in the Godric’s Hollow, in Harry’s ancestral house. He renovated it especially for this occasion and he and Cho would move in after their honeymoon.

Harry shuffled nervously in front of the mirror. He tried to calm his hair into a more presentable shape but he was failing, as usual. Ron smirked at him once he caught Harry’s eye.

“Now you feel it. Shouldn’t have made fun of me when I married Hermione.”

Harry winced.

“Please, everyone knew you two would get married ever since we were twelve.”

Ron grinned.

“True, that. You and Cho, on the other hand. That was surprising, mate.”

Harry tugged on his bowtie. He sighed and moved to sit on his bed beside Ron.

“It was. But... we fit, you know?”

“I know mate.”

There was a knocking on the door and Hermione stuck her head in.

“It’s time, Harry.”

He smiled at her and got up from the bed. The Trio made their way to the altar; the guests were already seated and Arthur Weasley stood in front, proud smile on his face, ready to officiate the wedding.

Harry went to stand at his assigned place and turned to look at the house. Cho would come down on her father’s arm any minute now and he couldn’t wait to see her.

Ron nudged him, pointing at little Teddy who was walking proudly towards Harry, carrying the wedding bands. His hair was black, like Harry’s and Cho’s and his eyes were green. He was happy.

Harry looked up from Teddy and caught his breath. There was Cho. She looked amazing in the simple white dress, her hair flowing down her arms. She had the biggest smile as she looked at Harry. When she reached the altar, Harry took her hand from her father and brought it to his lips, pressing a light kiss to her wrist.

“Dear beloved, we are here to witness the marriage ceremony of Harry and Cho...”


End file.
